litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
PokeRP 2
'Title: '''Pokemon Desolate Black and Hollow White '''Basic Plot Blurb: '''Set in the Unova region, 5 years after the events of B2W2 and 3 years after the events of SM. The Legendary Pokemon Reshiram and Zekrom have disappeared without a trace, supposedly sealed away for the sake of the people. The powerful Trainers who once wielded them in battle have disappeared without a trace as well, and most in Unova have forgotten them. Time has passed and a new generation of Trainers is ready to journey through the region, each one with their own hopes and dreams. Something bigger than any of them is coming, however, and the need for Legendaries to return has never been more dire. The secret lies within these new Trainers, although that fact is still unknown to them. They will come to find that a hidden evil is waiting for them to realize their potential, and will only bring destruction in its wake... On a lighter note, our heroes hail from two cities on opposite ends of the Unova region: Aspertia City and Nuvema Town. Those in Aspertia City fall under the favor of the White Dragon, and have been brought up with the values of truths. Those in Nuvema fall under the favor of the Black Dragon and have been brought up with the values of ideals. Each one will receive a starter Pokemon from the Professor stationed in their respective hometown. With a new friend in tow, they'll be ready to take on the world, and hopefully save it. Battle Rules Just a basic list for when we start battling. These rules are generally for when we battle each other, but some apply to NPC battles as well. # Battle rules and format should preferably be talked out in the RP or outside of it where everyone can see (how many Pokemon per person, double battle, triple battle, where it takes place, items allowed, etc.). # There are no health bars, which means it's up to the honor system to determine if a Pokemon should faint or not. # While there's no limit on movesets, during a battle a maximum of four different moves can be used. Use of five or higher is penalized by an automatic loss. # Moves do not have PP, but recharge times and recoil still apply. Spite and other PP lowering effects will work similarly to Disable. # DO NOT EAT MOVES UNLESS THAT IS THEIR SOLE PURPOSE # Combos (multiple moves used at once, e.g. Icy Wind plus Bullet Seed equals Frozen Seed Wind) are allowed, but please keep them between two moves, and remember that the effort required to use them is much greater than that of a single attack. # Accuracy is listed in the game and can be found on sites, so judge accordingly. In that same respect, dodging is possible but don't spam the use of dodge. Notes * To avoid spoilers and over complications, this RP will take place in a timeline where Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon are not-canon. * Some clarification on things: ** All your characters are Pokemon Trainers (except for the two adults). A Pokemon Trainer is someone who receives a Pokemon for training. Your character does not have to ''end up staying ''a Pokemon Trainer when all is said in done, but that's what they are and they will be referred to as such. So when it says "all Trainers" it means ''everyone. ** The main storyline of the RP is the one that the hosts put down. It is non-negotiable, you must be present and participating in it. However, during periods of downtime in each city or location you are free to explore the area so long as you don't leave where your group is said to be *** That means, if the group's available locations are Nuvema Town and Route 1, you cannot progress until notified otherwise ** Any personal plots may not take priority over the main plotline and must progress with it *** This means, if Ray starts his personal growth of becoming a fisherman in Nuvema Town, he can't just go back to Nuvema Town or stay there to get it done, it has to go with him *** Personal plots may also not create new characters unless talked over extensively with both hosts *** Personal plots may not end the character's journey in the RP ''unless ''the RPer is forever leaving the RP * Certain HM moves will not be necessary to do things out of battle ** Surf will not be required for a Pokemon to swim and carry its trainer or encounter Surf Pokemon, however, the Pokemon must realistically be able to carry its trainer to do this without the use of Surf or Dive ** While flying Pokemon will always be able to fly and carry trainers similar to surfing, you may not fly between towns all across Unova until the use of Fly is allowed. * Battles with Gym Leaders will always be 3x3, with the Trainer being able to pick the three Pokemon they will be using at the three that the Gym Leader will be using. Trainers may choose to RP as the Gym Leaders themselves or ask a host to do so to provide a challenge. ** Gym Leaders do however, have one signature Pokemon that is required to be chosen for the battle * Sidequests will appear when interacting with various NPCs. Once a sidequest is activated by one person, it is technically available to the entire group (unless it involves being given an item in which case it goes to the person given the item first and they may choose to include other people in it). * Contests and tournaments will be held at host discretion, offering big prizes to the winners so you'll want to attend. Preview Hype Gallery Professor1.png|Our lovely Professor, five years later, still doing what she does best. Professor2.png|Professor Yew, the second and newest regional Professor. Kind of flighty, but has a good heart. Hm.png|??? WhoIsShe.png|A relatively new Trainer who has something important for our heroes. Phlox.JPG|Phlox Lentil.png|Lentil Krig.png|Krig Lupin.png|Lupin Dalea.png|Dalea Curtis.png|The golden boy of Unova and an elite media correspondent. He has a bigger role to play than he may have in other stories... Diffusion Badge.PNG|The Diffusion Badge! ...whatever that means. pokerp 2.png|Promo image by Joos. Category:RP Category:PokeRP2